


Say It

by maraudersaffair



Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Co-workers, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Office Sex, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersaffair/pseuds/maraudersaffair
Summary: Pansy loves it when Hermione calls her a good girl.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Pansy Parkinson
Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140692
Comments: 9
Kudos: 114
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Say It

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Kinkuary 2021. Prompt: Praise Kink
> 
> Thanks for reading!

Pansy loves it when Hermione calls her a _good girl_. It doesn’t happen often - Hermione is too in control of herself to let it slip out. 

She loves it when they fuck in Hermione’s office, her door not even locked. Pansy is on her hands and knees, her face buried between Hermione’s thighs, and Hermione is shaking, her hands tugging at Pansy’s short locks. 

“Yes,” Hermione hisses, and she bucks into Pansy’s mouth. She’s so wet for Pansy, so needy, and Pansy wants to devour her. Pansy concentrates on her hard clit, swirling her tongue around it, sucking it. 

Hermione tugs her back by a fistful of hair. They stare at one another, Hermione’s eyes dark and lidded, and Pansy’s mouth swollen and drenched. 

“Stick out your tongue,” Hermione commands. Pansy does it, not breaking eye contact. She wants Hermione to know she can be good. She wants Hermione to _say_ it. It’s been ten years since the war, and Pansy has fought like hell to be redeemed, to forgive herself. 

Hermione lowers Pansy’s head, controlling everything. She rubs herself against Pansy’s mouth slowly, so slowly, and Pansy licks and licks. She tries to penetrate her but Hermione refuses to move closer. 

“Suck it again,” Hermione says, her hold tightening. 

Pansy sucks her clit eagerly, and Hermione’s breath catches. Hermione’s head falls back and she lets out a deep groan. “Just like that,” she says. Pansy takes her clit between her teeth and bites down just a little. A shudder goes through both of them. 

“Such a _good girl_ ,” Hermione says, and her voice almost sounds like a coo. 

Pansy’s eyes flutter. All her attention is on Hermione but in that moment she feels her own desperate need. She’s so damn wet in her knickers. 

“Make me come.” 

_Yes_ , Pansy thinks. She licks and sucks her, her tongue once again going deep. Hermione’s thighs imprison her, and Hermione moves jerkily, fucking her mouth. 

“Oh, God.” Hermione shakes more than ever. She ruts against Pansy’s mouth, and Pansy can barely breathe. It’s heaven, absolute heaven.

Hermione cries out and stiffens, her hands tugging so hard on Pansy’s hair. It hurts but Pansy loves it. 

Right outside the door, a coworker drops something heavy and curses. Pansy hopes they hear Hermione coming apart. She wants everyone to know that she can do at least this one thing right. 

Hermione releases Pansy and smiles at her. “Not a bad way to spend your lunch, eh?”

“Not at all.” Pansy wipes her hand and stands. She turns away slightly as Hermione cleans herself up and pulls down her skirt. 

Hermione grabs her hand, pulls her closer. “Come here,” she says, “it’s your turn.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also linked on [Tumblr](https://maraudersaffair.tumblr.com/post/642041725909630976/say-it-pansyhermione) :)


End file.
